C'est l'habitude
by V. Lovett
Summary: Há situações que, por mais estranham que pareçam, pode se tornar um hábito. Severus descobre isto naquela estranha tarde com Narcisa Black. Snape/Narcisa. Prata no II Challenge de OOC do Fórum Papéis Avulsos


**Nome**: C'est l'habitude  
**Autor**: Nessan C, V. Lovett ( )  
**Gênero**: Romance  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Formato**: One-shot  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Ship**: Severus Snape/Narcisa Malfoy  
**Spoilers**: Enigma do Príncipe  
**Observações**: Minha primeira NC. Não ria .-.  
**Sinopse**: Há situações que, por mais estranham que pareçam, pode se tornar um hábito. Severus descobre isto naquela estranha tarde com Narcisa Black.  
**Item/Situação/Personagem**: Beijo, Castelo

**N/A:** Então gente, eu sei que esse ship é absolutamente estranho e WTF mas antes que me julguem pela falta de sanidade mental (qs) eu queria dizer que foi escrito para o desafio OOC (Out of Character) do fórum Papéis Avulsos, mestrado pela Fla. A situação escolhida foi "beijo" e o item "castelo".

Além disso eu shippo mesmo esse casal! Falo mesmo! Inclusive já tinha uma fanfic postada mas deletei por ser muito bobinh :c

É isso, boa leitura, seus cheirosos!

Severus Snape era um cara azarado. Não é nem necessário que o conheça, só de ouvir o seu nome toda a escola sabia da vida desgraçada que o pobre garoto vivia. Sofria provocações todos os dias dos garotos mais populares, o seu grupo de "amigos" o menosprezava e a sua melhor amiga e também paixão de infância o rejeitava. Motivo de chacota para toda escola.

Ele fingia não se importar com que todos diziam, mas se importava. Era muito bom em esconder os sentimentos, mas não tinha a capacidade de excluí-los. Poderia fingir que não ouvia as provocações, mas ouvia. Poderia fingir não sentir nada com relação aos outros, mas sentia.

Por isso apreciava a sua própria companhia mais do que ninguém. _Gostava_, _precisava_ e _exigia _ficar sozinho. Não só porque sabia que a maioria das pessoas não desejava a sua presença ao lado, mas também porque simplesmente _odiava _ter que lidar com as futilidades e falsidade das pessoas a sua volta. Não os enxergava mais como ratos: barulhentos e furtivos, prontos para passar em cima dos seus companheiros por qualquer motivo.

Mas havia uma presença que ele poderia suportar. _Moderadamente_.

A irmã mais nova dos Black apareceu para ele pela primeira vez por puro interesse, como não poderia ser diferente. Aquela mesma, a garota loira, baixinha e de voz irritante que entrou para a Sonserina um ano depois dele. Queria ajuda para a sua tarefa de poções. Prometeu retribuir com qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Ele não cobrou nada, mas jurou se lembraria daquilo.

Apareceu, então, uma segunda vez para tirar uma dúvida qualquer sobre Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas. E uma terceira vez com a mesma intenção. E uma quarta vez.

E quando já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes ela viera falar com ele para perguntar algo ridículo sobre a matéria, ele a viu sentada à sua frente na biblioteca, falando futilidades como se fossem amigos de longa data.

- Black... – ele tentou começar, em meio à falação sem fim da loira – Não sei se reparou, mas estamos numa biblioteca.

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas claras como as suas madeixas antes de responder.

- E daí? Tá _todo mundo _falando também, Snape. Inclusive aqueles barulhentos ali.

E apontou para um grupo de quatro garotos sentados não muito distantes de onde estava. Reconheceu imediatamente a cabeleira negra, os fios despenteados, o sempre alinhado e o baixinho como sendo os Marotos, o maior carma da sua vida. À sua vista parecia um bando de macacos gesticulando e falando alto mas os outros estudantes, principalmente as garotas, não partilhavam de sua opinião.

- Se bem que... – ela continuou – Os Marotos são uns idiotas.

E foi aí que Severus Snape percebeu que conseguiria manter uma relação quase amistosa com Narcisa Black. Afinal, qualquer um também afirmasse que aqueles quatro demônios eram na verdade quatro patetas que só sabiam fazer pose em frente à escola tinha o mínimo de bom senso requisitável para manter uma conversa com ele.

Narcisa era... agradável. Muitas das vezes preferia falar a ouvir, o que não era um problema para Severus que não se importava em trocar palavras. Mas quando queria falar algo, ela tinha toda a sua atenção. O que era algo inédito se tratando de Severus Snape. Descobriu que gostava desta sensação, embora deixasse que ela tomasse a maior parte das discussões por seu hábito descontrolado de falar. Ela tinha opiniões intrigantes sobre diversos assuntos que Severus jamais poderia imaginar que uma menina da classe dela sequer consideraria um dia.

Apesar disso, não queria que aquele relacionamento amistoso que estava nascendo entre ele e a loira se prolongasse para muito mais do que isso. Narcisa Black poderia não ser uma completa estúpida, mas ainda era como os outros: vaidosa, espalhafatosa e irritante. Não queria e nem poderia chamar aquilo de uma amizade, esse tipo de sentimento era direcionado para Lily e somente ela.

E Lily cada dia estava mais distante dele. Queria culpar Narcisa pelo seu afastamento da ruiva, mas sabia que era uma falácia. Lily odiava tudo relacionado à Sonserina, isso incluía o seu grupo de amigos, Narcisa e até ele mesmo. E para piorar ele ainda assistia a sua gradual aproximação com aquele Potter, o maldito líder dos Marotos que espalhavam para todos os cantos de Hogwarts como estava apaixonado e como desejava ter um encontro com ela. _Patético_. Não conseguia acreditar que Lily estava caindo num discurso desses.

Então Severus se viu rodeado pela constante presença de Narcisa no seu cotidiano. Às vezes almoçavam juntos – ou como duas pessoas que se sentaram próximas e mantinham uma conversa aleatória, como ele gostava de frisar – ou estudando na biblioteca. Mas principalmente tendo longas conversas em qualquer canto afastado o suficiente de Hogwarts para ninguém os visse juntos, ou pior, _ouvisse_.

O tom dos diversos assuntos que discutiam raramente se aproximava de algo perigoso. Na maioria das vezes falavam sobre a política do mundo bruxo, sobre os acontecimentos no ministério ou mesmo sobre Hogwarts. Narcisa gostava de falar também sobre flores e sobre suas irmãs, Severus às vezes conseguia engatar um assunto sobre poções e seus ingredientes ou arte das trevas. Ela não respondia com muito entusiasmo, mas sempre ouvia atentamente o que ele tinha para dizer e raramente o censurava.

Mas um dia o assunto fugiu do seu controle. Não eram tão próximos assim para discutir certos tópicos, mas ela não parecia se importar. Começou quando estavam sentados próximos a uma janela que dava para o campo de treinamento de quadribol. Severus ignorava o barulho dos jogadores grifinórios no lado de fora enquanto tentava ensiná-la um exercício de Aritmancia, contudo Narcisa estava alheia as suas explicações, não tirando os brilhantes olhos azuis da janela.

Desistiu de tentar continuar ajudando à loira, e começou a juntar o seu material para ir embora quando ela se pronunciou pela primeira vez naquela estranha tarde:

- Não acha a Evans uma completa idiota?

Aquela frase imediatamente captou a sua atenção, parando de arrumar o seu material na mesma hora. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em curiosidade e quase ofendido pela declaração dela.

- Por que diz isso?

Ele percebeu que ela ainda não tirava os olhos da janela. Parecia enfeitiçada, e de fato ela estava encantada enquanto acompanhava um ponto especial no lado de fora.

- O Potter está sempre a convidando para sair e ele nunca aceitou. Quem não aceitaria sair com ele? Quero dizer, _eu _aceitaria na hora sair com ele. Não é muita idiotice?

Naquele momento Severus já estava embasbacado com a declaração dela. Sempre pensou que Narcisa desprezasse tanto a existência dos garotos quanto ele. E agora ela estava ali claramente falando que gostaria de um encontro com o líder – e o mais idiota – deles. De certa forma se sentia traído pela declaração da "amiga" e se remexeu incomodado na cadeira, já se preparando para deixar o ambiente e Narcisa sozinha com os seus sonhos além da janela. Mas ela prosseguiu:

- Bem, é claro que eu acho os Marotos quatro patetas chamativos, mas isso é coisa do Sirius. Você sabe, ele é meu primo, aquele idiota. Mas o Potter... ele é _diferente _entende? Outro dia ele me ajudou com uma pilha de livros pesados. Foi tão gentil e _fofo_, além de bonito_. _Sabe que os grifinórios não falam muito com a gente...Tão diferente do babaca do meu primo. Por isso que eu queria saber como que a Evans nunca aceitou um encontro com ele. Isso não faz sentindo, faz? Snape?

Não prestou atenção nem na metade do lengalenga de Narcisa. Agora estava ponderando seriamente sobre os motivos de Lily nunca ter aceitado um pedido do Potter. Era um cara popular, disputados por todas as garotas, de boa família e rico. Um completo idiota, é claro, mas toda a população feminina de Hogwarts não se importa com este fato. Estava certo que Potter começara a tentar conquistar Lily quando começaram a se afastar definitivamente no quarto ano. Se Lily fosse como uma das diversas descerebradas que caíam facilmente no papinho dele com certeza já teria cedido a mais tempo. Mas ela não era assim. Se ela não se importava com as investidas de Potter talvez – e somente _talvez _– ele ainda poderia ter alguma chance com ela? Talvez poderia resgatar a sua antiga amizade e – _quem sabe _– algo mais? Era uma possibilidade que agora gritava em sua mente como nunca havia reparado antes.

- Ah... Snape?

Voltou a se dar conta que Narcisa ainda estava ali. Não era comum devanear, principalmente na presença de outra pessoa. Agora a loira estava com os seus olhos azuis encarando os deles, o esboço de um sorriso divertido no canto da boca.

- Você gosta da Evans, não é?

Ela estava certa daquilo, não precisava perguntar. Mas o fez para ver como Severus se saíra na situação. Ele se remexeu novamente na cadeira, desconfortável. Não falava nesse assunto com ninguém, nem mesmo a sua mãe que era a pessoa que ele _mais ou menos _confiava depois da própria Lily. Não se sentia nada bem em tocar neste ponto com Narcisa. Mas agora os seus grandes olhos azuis o devoravam com a curiosidade e expectativa. Ele não precisava falar. Ele não queria falar nada.

- Eu e Lily somos amigos de infância. – declarou com a maior frieza possível, pensando ser o suficiente para ludibriar a agora.

Mas é claro que não era.

- Eu não sou estúpida, Snape, eu já reparei a sua queda por ela. Na verdade, não sei quem ainda não reparou.

Aquele foi o primeiro momento que se arrependeu amargamente do inicio daquela amizade insana que dividia com Narcisa Black. Um gosto ruim tomou a sua boca e de repente só queria xingá-la e sair dali, como sempre fazia quando se sentia de alguma forma ameaçado. Ofender é se defender. Escutar a sua _fraqueza _de uma garota como ela era pior que ser humilhado na frente de todos pelos quatro babacas. Não poderia permitir ser tão transparente quanto ela o fazia parecer. Sentiu-se nu e patético. Voltou a guardar o material, mas desta vez mais agressivo.

- Não estou aqui pra ficar ouvindo acusações e asneiras de uma garotinha.

Jogou os cabelos negros na frente do rosto para disfarçar qualquer traço transparente de sentimentos que ela pudesse perceber e pegou mochila, saindo de perto da loira o mais rápido que podia.

Por algum motivo sabia que Narcisa não desistiria tão fácil do assunto. Pouco depois de se levantar furioso da mesa, pôde ouvir os passos dela o seguindo.

- Então você gosta _mesmo _da Evans. – ela disse enquanto andavam.

Ele a ignorou sem encará-la.

- Acho que juntos poderíamos fazer algo sobre isso. – ela prosseguiu, mesmo se esforçando para acompanhar os passos dele - Você gosta da Evans, eu gosto do Potter. Se encaixa perfeitamente, o que acha?

Também não respondeu e acelerou o passo. Narcisa era baixa e tinha as pernas curtas, a cabeça batia em seu ombro. Não aguentou o ritmo dos seus passos e deixou de segui-lo. Ou talvez só tivesse deixado que ele pensasse sozinho, nunca saberia.

Narcisa Black, porém, não desistiria tão fácil. Sabia ser dissimulada como uma rosa espinhenta. No dia seguinte se sentou à sua frente na mesa de café da manhã e começou a tagarelar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele novamente a ignorou e se retirou rapidamente em silêncio. Ela o deixou, não fazendo questão de correr atrás dele. Sabia que a garota não gostava que os vissem no salão principal _tão _juntos.

Mas ela continuou insistindo numa "reaproximação". A segunda vez que se arrependeu amargamente de sua "amizade" com Narcisa foi leva-la aos locais que gostava de passar o tempo para conversarem em paz. E ela o seguiu. Na biblioteca, nos canteiros dos jardins, na beira do Lago Negro, atrás do campo de quadribol e nos corredores abertos da ala leste. Quando pensava estar finalmente em paz, Narcisa aprecia para começar a falar sobre algum assunto sem sentindo esperando que ele respondesse.

No começo resistia arduamente às tentativas de puxar um assunto da garota, mas uma semana depois já respondia para daqui a pouco retomar a frequência das conversas sem ao menos perceber. Quando se deu conta que o gelo que dera na garota de nada valia diante do poder de persuasão da Black já era tarde demais.

Ele não pensou que as coisas entre eles voltariam a ficar estranhas. E ainda pior.

Agora que sabia da paixonite de Narcisa pelo maldito Potter ela não se continha quando se debulhava em falar dele. É claro que ele achava irritante e pedia educadamente que ela calasse a boca, mas de nada adiantava porque parecia só estimulá-la a falar ainda mais. E em um daqueles dias que ele estava em um dos corredores desertos e com vista para o lago que ela decidira segui-lo para falar um pouco mais de James Potter, já que aparentemente Severus era o único que suportava ouvir as suas tagarelices.

Estava quente e ensolarado de mais naquele dia para o seu gosto. A maioria dos alunos estava aproveitando ao sol próximo ao lago. Severus só queria um lugar pra ler tranquilamente, mas não estava suportando o calor da biblioteca e das masmorras. Por isso ela o encontrou facilmente naquele corredor em especial para compartilhar de suas sandices o qual ele estava minimamente interessado.

Mas naquele dia Narcisava estava estranhamente inquieta, o que não pode deixar de ser notado por ele. Severus era um observador nato e sabia perfeitamente que a loira se segurava para dizer algo. Suspirando e sabendo que se arrependeria, ele perguntou:

- O que foi, Black? Nem está falando tanto do Potter hoje.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior sinalizando o seu nervosismo. Ele sabia que isto não a impediria de falar o que quer que fosse, por isso esperou até que ela finalmente se dispusesse.

- Você sabe... eu gosto do Potter. Você gosta da Evans.

Ela afirmou. Ele nunca afirmara ou desmentira aquela informação, e tampouco o faria agora. Somente assentiu.

- E daí? – respondeu friamente como era de hábito.

- Acho que... deveríamos de alguma forma começar a tentar conquista-los. Você sabe, _treinar_.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas negra em descrença. Não entedia onde a loira queria chegar com aquilo, então descordou:

- Ahn... Não. Eu não entendo.

A garota se postou agora bem à sua frente, encarando intensamente com os seus olhos grandes e azuis. Ela deu um pequeno passo à frente, se aproximando lentamente de uma maneira perigosa que nunca ousara antes.

- Você já beijou alguém antes?

A pergunta o pegara de tamanha surpresa que seu cérebro nem se dignou em encontrar uma resposta. Ficou grogue por uns breves segundos, e quando finalmente parou para pensar sobre isto, ela continuou a falar.

- Eu já beijei uma vez. Meu primo Regulus. E foi _horrível_, quero dizer, ele me deixou toda babada e eu achei tão nojento que cheguei a pensar que nunca mais faria de novo.

Ele engoliu a seco tentando compreender onde ela queria chegar com aquilo. Então se pegou pensando numa cena de anos atrás. Quase tinha perdido de sua memória. Ele e uma garota ruiva, debaixo de um visco durante o Natal. Ela lhe contara que deveriam se beijar se queriam ter sorte. Tocaram os lábios por um segundo. E depois se separaram. Felizes, satisfeitos, inocentes.

Mas aquilo era diferente.

- Eu também... Uma vez. – respondeu um tanto incerto do que estava dizendo.

Ela continuou se aproximando perigosamente, que fez todo o seu corpo de retesar em alerta.

- Estou sugerindo que deveríamos treinar, entende? Para quando eu estar com James, e você com a Evans, sabermos exatamente o que estamos fazendo...

Ele deu um passo para trás, temendo no que poderia resultar aquela situação. Ela, porém, deu outro passo para frente para forçar a aproximação. Severus tentou continuar a se afastar, mas a garota estava decidida em chegar mais perto dele. Até que Severus se viu sem saída.

- Está sugerindo que nós deveríamos nos beijar? – ele disse com seu tom de voz saindo mais baixo e arrastado do que planejava.

- É. –ela respondeu estranhamente no mesmo tom.

- E você está certa disso?

- E por que não?

- Soa esquisito.

- Soa como uma ótima ideia.

Ele sentiu a parede bater em suas costas quando viu que não tinha mais para onde ir. Ela o encarava com os seus olhos um pouco mais escuros que o habitual.

Não sabia do que tinha medo exatamente. Narcisa poderia ser uma patricinha irritante, mas era bonita e não tinha como negar. Os seus cabelos eram claros num bonito tom prateado que se encaracolava nas costas. A pele era lisa numa palidez saudável e atraente. E os olhos, em formato de lua, azuis e brilhantes, com os lábios cheios e sorridentes. Não combinava em nada com os cabelos ensebados e nariz em forma de gancho que ele tinha. Mas não a enxergava desta forma. _Tentava _não enxerga-la desta forma. Seus pensamentos eram direcionados à Lily. Todo tempo. O tempo todo. Todo o...

- Eu nunca dei um beijo _de verdade_, não sei que eu faria quando estivesse com um garoto de verdade. Você poderia me mostrar. Só um pouco, _por favor Severus_!

Ele não queria ceder desta maneira, mas não via como fugir daquele olhar de Narcisa entre desejoso e esperançoso. Deu um suspiro tentando disfarçar o seu nervosismo, como se estivesse entediado com tudo aquilo. Mas na verdade o seu coração pulava loucamente em seu peito. Esperava que ela não pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Está bem. – disse somente isso tentando fingir o máximo possível a sua expressão de tédio.

Ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso antes de se aproximar ainda mais. Quando os seus corpos resvalaram um no outro, ela se pôs na ponta dos pés e se inclinou lentamente para o rosto dele. A respiração dele já estava irregular, o seu coração pulando como um artista de circo. Mas parou na metade do caminho, com uma ruga de irritação na festa.

- Você é muito alto, Snape. Deve se abaixar e vir até mim.

Ele conteve um suspiro de susto na garganta quando ela soltou as palavras. O seu coração não diminuíra o ritmo, e agora notava a suave vermelhidão surgindo no rosto da garota. Ver que ela também estava nervosa de certa forma o tranquilizou um pouco quando começara a se inclinar em direção ao rosto dela.

Como não sabia direito como fazer aquilo funcionar, assim que estava próximo o suficiente para ver as leves sardas do seu nariz ele fechou os olhos. Se entregando ao escuro pelo breve momento que ia de encontro à sua boca.

Então ele sentiu a suavidade dos lábios dela. Julgou mais macios e quentes do que imaginara, gostando da sensação. Pressionou-os de maneira mais firme antes de começar algum movimento. Então descobriu que queria uma extensão maior dela antes de começar a acaricia-los com os próprios lábios. Involuntariamente sentiu as suas mãos tocarem com delicadeza o rosto dela, que respondeu devolvendo as carícias.

Narcisa se admirou com a delicadeza tomada por ele quando iniciou o ato. Não esperava que ele fosse tão firme e quente, mas principalmente carinhoso. Em nada se parecia com quando Regulus passou saliva no seu rosto. Aquilo era bonito, atencioso e morno. Ela gostava da sensação do carinho em seus lábios, do seu nariz um tanto grande encostando no rosto suavemente e de sua mão esquentando as suas bochechas. Como poderia não gostar? Era mágico.

Então Severus, visto que ela estava apreciando o momento tanto quanto ele decidiu tentar algo mais perigoso. Nunca havia feito aquilo antes, portanto estava inseguro. Mas já vira, assim como leu em diversos romances. Ele abriu levemente a boca deixando que a sua língua escapasse para tocar suavemente os lábios dela.

Mas quando Narcisa sentiu que aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais rápido e _molhado_ se contraiu. Severus percebeu que ela se assustara com o movimento, então parou. Separou-se com relutância dos lábios dela e tornou a abrir os olhos. Notou que ela encarava o chão.

- Narcisa. – se permitiu usar o primeiro nome da garota – O que foi?

Ela levou a mão aos seus lados inchados e finalmente o encarou. O seus olhos estavam assustados e a sua respiração irregular. Severus não tentou uma nova aproximação, deixando espaço para que ela se recuperasse.

- É só que... Eu não sei. – ela virou-se para trás para quebrar o contato visual – Acho que já vou indo.

E dizendo isso e sem mais explicações, ela saiu do corredor com pressa, deixando um Severus Snape com uma expressão de total incompreensão.

Depois da inesperada reação de Narcisa seguida de sua "fuga", Severus não conseguiu permanecer no mesmo lugar ou continuar a sua leitura. Decidiu que mesmo com o calor sobrenatural daquela estranha primavera era melhor retornar às masmorras. Narcisa era uma sonserina nata, mas dizia abertamente como odiava a umidade do lar de Salazar.

O que acabara de se passar fora tão complexo que não conseguir achar um motivo plausível para o ocorrido. Treinar para os seus "amados"? Não podia ser possível, afinal qual era o sentido de beijar Narcisa e não Lily? Assim como também não compreender a reação da garota que insistira naquela situação toda em primeiro lugar. Para ele só comprovava a complexidade do sexo feminino e suas nuances.

Não voltou a procura-la no dia seguinte e nem nos dias ensolarados que se passaram. Ela também não fez questão em vê-lo. Todos os dias a observava tomar as suas refeições com as outras amigas, mas nada dizia. Ela também não. Se sentia estranhamente desconfortável quando ela direcionava os olhos também para ele. Sentia vontade de desviar na hora, embora não o fizesse. Será que estava...

_Constrangido?_

Agora ele se viu numa situação inédita. Beijara uma garota e não sabia como encará-la. Como os fúteis vilões de sua adolescência – os estúpidos populares -. Sentia-se tão patético, impotente e fútil que perguntava-se por quê passava tanto tempo pensando sobre isso. Talvez se afogar nos livros pudesse ser uma solução. Fazia tanto tempo que não pesquisava sobre a arte das trevas por causa da loira que não percebia como sentia falta. Afinal, gostava de própria companhia. Gostava da solidão.

Apesar de se ver aliviado, os dias que se seguiram pareciam estranhamente vazios. Nada se comparava a quando finalmente entrou em Hogwarts, indo para a Sonserina e Lily para Grifinória. Este era um buraco negro do qual jamais sairia. Mas algo não parecia certo. Acostumara-se tanto assim à irritante presença dela? Ridículo. Deveria agradecer que a jovem Black finalmente decidira deixa-lo em paz, mesmo em circunstâncias estranhas.

Só que ela voltou. Duas semanas depois do ocorrido.

* * *

Andava evitando os seus locais favoritos desde o "incidente" com Narcisa. Era uma maneira de evita-la, embora soubesse que ela não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para procura-lo. Quando finalmente se deu conta que Narcisa abandonara de vez aquela ideia maluca de amizade entre eles se permitiu voltar a frequentar o corredor vazio, o seu banco de pedra abandonado. Ela não se atreveria a voltar ao lugar que desencadeou aquilo.

Mas ali estava ela. Severus percebeu pelo som dos seus passos. Suaves e dançantes. Narcisa não era discreta como as damas que a alta sociedade bruxa tentava formar, e tampouco ela queria a discrição. Ela era toda chamativa e gostava disto. Severus nem precisou disfarçar que não notara a sua presença, ela foi direto até ele.

- Olá. – disse a loira sem cerimônias sentando-se ao seu lado no banco de pedra.

Ele não respondeu.

- Eu queria me desculpar. – ela continuou não se importando com o fato do garoto ignorá-la, sabia que a escutava.

Ele se remexeu inquieto, mas ainda sim não respondeu.

- Eu conversei com Sirius. – ele não pôde ignorá-la, virando-se estupefato para a garota. Visto que agora ele tinha a sua total atenção, mesmo que não dissesse nada, ela prosseguiu com um sorriso triunfante no rosto – Você sabe como ele é com as garotas. Fui perguntar se beijar é assim tão _estranho_, bem, ele disse que se usar a língua e ainda parecer esquisito quer dizer que algo não está certo. Acho que não fizemos alguma coisa certa. Ainda dá tempo de concertar, se é que me entende. Pretendo conquistar James logo.

Severus franziu uma sobrancelha totalmente descrente no que ela acabara de falar. Sabia o quanto a loira poderia ser imprevisível e até um pouco desequilibrada, mas não pensou que ela poderia chegar a este nível de descaramento. Fazia duas semanas que não se falavam. _Benditas duas semanas_. E ela falava como se tivesse passado _horas _desde aquela infeliz cena neste mesmo lugar. Abrindo a boca, estupefato, ele só conseguiu soltar:

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

A loira só deu uma careta, se divertindo com sua reação. _Ela é louca_, ele chegou à conclusão. Não poderia ser outra coisa.

- Tudo bem, Snape. Eu vou dizer. – ela suspirou, parecendo finalmente voltar ao seu estado normal. – Me desculpa pela última vez, ok? Foi repentino e brusco, mas foi porque eu vinha pensando nisso há algum tempo, só não tinha coragem. Não posso pedir para um menino me beijar assim de repente, principalmente _ele._ – ela frisou o pronome considerando que Severus sabia quem era – Pensei que você como meu amigo pudesse me ajudar, até por que você também gosta de outra pessoa. Só que eu me assustei quando as coisas começaram a avançar. Eu sou uma idiota, eu sei.

Severus não concordou ou discordou, só continuou a encará-la com as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Então pela primeira vez lhe veio a cabeça que Narcisa era uma menina: frágil, romântica e assustada; um pouco instável e com ideias incomuns, mas ainda assim uma _donzela_ criada num ambiente tradicional e quase opressor. E que tanto quanto ele não tinha tato para lidar com os próprios sentimentos e como demonstrá-los para os outros. Sentiu-se simpático a ela, o que não lhe era comum. Lembrou-se então da cena duas semanas atrás e concluiu que não fora _ruim _o que aconteceu, mas estranho, desconfortável.

E ainda existia o argumento que o convencera a começar com aquilo: Lily. Será que um dia estaria na mesma situação só que com Lily? Valeria a pena gastar este tempo com Narcisa para no futuro poder proporcionar o mesmo à Lily?

- Você acha que deveríamos tentar de novo? – perguntou para ela tão baixo que mal pôde ouvir a sua voz.

Mas fora o suficiente para Narcisa, que viu os seus olhos brilharem de expectativa.

- Acho que seria interessante.

Então ela se aproximou novamente. Perigosamente. Severus pôde vislumbrar mais uma vez as sardas do seu nariz.

Severus suspirou, deixando seus pensamentos divagarem sobre o porquê estava concordando com aquilo afinal. Uma distração? Ou será que gostou tanto da primeira experiência que estava ansioso para repeti-la? Não parecia certo aproveitar este tipo de situação, mas quando vislumbrou a pele clara dela e o seu perfume floral os seus pensamentos se desviaram no mesmo momento do sentido lógico de tudo aquilo. Não existia lógica. Existia os seus olhos azuis e seu perfume floral.

- Eu vou segurar o seu rosto. – ele disse.

- Tudo bem.

- Você tem que usar a língua.

- Certo.

- Você está pronta?

- Sim.

Então ele se viu novamente se aproximando. Ela fechou os olhos, imitou cerrando as pálpebras e deixando o seu instinto guia-lo na sua direção. Desta vez ousou a levar a sua mão para a nuca da garota antes que seus lábios encostassem-se aos dela. E quando finalmente alcançou os lábios macios, começou lentamente.

Se movia lenta e atenciosamente. Ela parecia mais relaxada com o beijo desta vez, correspondendo com mais segurança e ânimo. A sentiu arfar suavemente enquanto tentava intensificar o movimento. Não sabia exatamente como começar aquilo sem assustá-la novamente, mas tentou outra vez entreabrir a boca para deixar a sua língua encostar nos lábios macios dela. Narcisa não objetou, pelo contrário, correspondeu ao estímulo até bem demais quando ele sentiu que própria língua da loira buscava intensificar o carinho.

O sútil sabor doce do primeiro beijo se fez muito mais forte e presente à medida que ele se aprofundava. Tudo era uma equação, como as suas poções, que com todos os elementos combinados parecia dar tão certo: a maciez dos lábios, o sabor da boca, o cheiro do seu perfume, a suavidade da pele. Era inédito e inigualável.

Narcisa se viu esquentar a de cima para baixo à medida que deixava aquele movimento lento mais urgente e intenso. Precisava de mais contato, precisava de mais atrito. Mal notou quando agarrou a gola de sua camisa e ele apertava e acariciava a nuca. Queria mexer nos seus cabelos, sempre tivera a curiosidade de saber se as suas madeixas negras eram tão _ensebadas _quanto aparentava. _Não eram_, atestou quando começou a bagunçá-los. Tinha uma textura suave, grossa, boa de percorrer as mãos.

As carícias dela o deixaram mais animado. Queria senti-la mais extensamente assim como ele sabia que ela também queria sentir. A sua mão escorregou do rosto para o pescoço. Do pescoço para as costas. Das costas para as coxas.

Narcisa arfou, e novamente parou o movimento. Eles finalmente se separaram quando lembraram que também precisavam de ar.

Severus abriu os olhos com medo de ver a mesma expressão assustada no rosto da loira. Mas não estava lá. Os seus lábios estavam inchados, num sorriso arfante. Os olhos escuros e sedentos. Estava satisfeita.

- Isso foi diferente. – ela concluiu em meio à respiração ofegante.

Ele não sabia como responder, por isso só concordou com a cabeça.

- Na próxima vez nós testamos essa coisa das _mãos_. Preciso ir agora.

Severus demorou algum tempo antes de raciocinar o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquilo. Abriu a boca para falar, mas ela já estava se levantando do banco de pedra e arrumando a sua saia.

- O que você quer dizer com próx...?

Mas ela virou-se com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, como se tivessem acabado de ter uma conversa casual, e foi embora, saltitando pelo corredor.

Severus sabia que aquilo não podia ser boa coisa.

* * *

Na terceira vez estavam num local afastado do castelo, próximo ao corujal. Narcisa tagarelava sobre qualquer assunto e ele se via obrigado a responder. Até o repentino momento em que ela parou diante dele e o encurralou na parede de pedra, ficando na ponta dos pés ao se aproximar dele.

Narcisa tornara-se mais urgente, mais intensa com aquele beijo. Não esperou pelos seus rodeios para enfiar a língua diretamente na sua boca enquanto bagunçava os seus cabelos. Desta vez fora ele o assustado, segurando Narcisa pelos braços e forçando a loira a se afastar dele.

- O que vai acontecer se nós continuarmos a fazer isso? – ele perguntou com a respiração ofegante.

- Continuaremos amigos, como sempre.

- Eu não sou seu amigo.

- Então seremos colegas que se beijam ocasionalmente. – ela deu de ombros e voltou a sorrir maliciosamente. Severus sentiu-se derrotado e permitiu novamente que ela se aproximasse.

A frequência das suas conversas não seguiu a mesma desde o primeiro incidente deles. Narcisa voltou a procura-lo para falar sobre os deveres de casa, e até mesmo às vezes conseguiam ter uma conversa casual como antes. Mas toda vez que estavam sozinhos ela se aproveitava da situação para pular em seus braços e começar a beijá-lo sem pudor. O pior é que ele não sabia como desviar daquela situação. Toda vez que se viam sozinhos, ele podia ver o olhar malicioso da loira, seguido de um morder do lábio inferior que terminava com ela puxando insistentemente a sua gola e arfando entre os seus braços.

Não falava em Lily. Tampouco ela falava alguma coisa sobre James. Continuavam com o seu treinamento e um não perguntava nada para o outro sobre qualquer avanço com os seus amados. A presença de Narcisa em sua vida era inversamente proporcional à presença de Lily. Quanto mais via a loira, menos via a ruiva. Sentia que Lily escorregava pelos seus dedos. Estava preocupado, mas não sabia como se aproximar. Potter era uma constante em volta de Lily. Embora ela ainda afirmasse para quem quisesse ouvir que não tinham nada, ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo e isso o machucava.

Se aprofundar na arte das trevas não foi uma consequência do afastamento de Lily. Ele se interessava pelo assunto, não tinha culpa se Lily censurava veementemente os seus estudos. Até que começou a escutar os boatos. Boatos sobre um bruxo que manipulava a arte das trevas, um bruxo tão poderoso que podia expurgar toda a imundice trouxa do mundo bruxo.

Narcisa normalmente se abstinha deste assunto. Às vezes que o procurava terminava em beijos, abraços e carícias. Nunca passavam disso. Mas Severus começou a se sentir envolvido com as provacações dela quando não estavam sozinhos. Ansiava pelos momentos em que estavam juntos. Era o momento que aliava a tensão dos estudos e de seu estresse com Lily. Ou pelo menos era o que ele tentava se convencer.

Os encontros tornaram-se parte do seu cotidiano. Tivera vezes que Narcisa ousara chama-lo no meio do salão comunal para que fugissem para um lugar reservado. Não podia deixar de se sentir usado nessas ocasiões. Raras eram as vezes que ele mesmo a conduzia para os encontros. Narcisa tinha uma personalidade instável e selvagem demais para o seu pacato cotidiano. Às vezes desabotoava algumas casas da sua camisa, desconcentrando completamente o que quer que ele tivesse fazendo para fantasiar com a cena. Uma vez ela o agarrou num dos corredores vazios para simular os perigos de um flagra. Foi emocionante. E muito engraçado, ele se pegou pensando.

Durante as férias ele não a viu uma única vez. Sabia a qual família pertencia e o que eles diriam se descobrisse o que andava fazendo. Aproveitou para tentar apagar a imagem da loira dos pensamentos enquanto se concentrava na magnífica arte das trevas. Não conseguiu inteiramente.

O seu último ano iniciara com um estranho incidente envolvendo Narcisa, uma cabine vazia, e uma gravata perdida.

Os encontros continuavam. Desta vez Severus buscando mais pela loira. Toda vez que via o maldito Potter perto de Lily sentia quase enlouquecer. E também não gostava quando via os olhares de Narcisa direcionados a ele. Era quase um dilema.

O ápice daquele sentimento que ela não queria chamar de ciúmes – ciúmes de Narcisa? Claro que não. – foi quando a viu num dos passeios de Hogsmead com o Potter. Narcisa nunca andava com Severus por Hogsmead, tinha medo de os virem juntos. Mas não com o Potter, aparentemente. Rangeu os dentes ao ver que entravam numa casa de chá que emanava vapores engraçados em formato de coração. Não esperou para falar com ela, foi embora da vila com os dentes rangendo – de frio, é claro – procurando se enfiar nos seus livros de artes das trevas.

E a garota não falou mais nada sobre aquele encontro. Na verdade, ela ficou sem procura-lo por uma semana depois de Hogsmead. Sentia falta do seu cotidiano de rápidos beijos em algum lugar deserto do castelo durante a semana, mas nunca admitiria para ela. Porém estava tão irritado com o encontro de Narcisa com Potter que não se atreveu a ir atrás dela. Quando ela lhe dirigia os olhos virava a cara. Ela se irritava, podia perceber. Mas não desistiria. Ela não merecia a sua atenção.

Então Narcisa voltou com os olhos ensandecidos de fúria quando finalmente se viram sozinhos. Ele a ignorou, como fizera da primeira vez. Mas ela agora estava muito mais ousada em relação a ele e também mais folgada. Retirou o livro das mãos do garoto com um tapa.

- Já pode parar com esse ciuminho ridículo, Snape! – ela gritou. Severus agradeceu não ter ninguém para escutá-los.

- Eu não sei do que está falando.

- Ah, nós dois sabemos sim. Você me viu com James em Hogsmead e agora está com ciúmes!

- Então pra quê esse drama para mim, _Black_? Por que não volta com o seu Potter e me deixa em paz, como tem feito na última semana?

- Está ridículo, não é por isso que eu parei de falar com você! – ela gritou com a voz esganiçada e com as lágrimas quase saindo pelos olhos.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, indiferente.

- Potter me rejeitou! Satisfeito?

Severus não soube muito bem o que responder. Sabia da paixão platônica de Narcisa por Potter e baseava-se que ela o procurava somente por isso. Não sabia, então, se deveria estar aliviado porque Narcisa não se envolveria com o maldito Potter ou desesperado pois agora não havia mais motivo para ela buscar o seu beijo.

- Não foi por esse motivo que eu estava com medo de falar com você... – ela disse com a voz um pouco mais controlada, embora chorosa.

- Então por quê? – questionou quase como um suspiro.

Ela levantou a sua pequena mão direita e ele pôde vislumbrar o motivo. Um belíssimo e grande anel de diamante brilhava em seu dedo anelar, refletindo a luz brilhante na pedra bem lapidada. Ele engoliu à seco, sabendo o que aquilo significava.

- Estou noiva. – ela afirmou – Foi por isso.

Sentiu algo semelhante a um soco no estômago lhe atingindo em cheio. É claro que um dia a família de Narcisa decidiria o melhor para o seu futuro armando um casamento vantajoso para quando ela terminasse os estudos. Mas não estava preparado para ouvir aquilo. Não estava com ciúmes. Não era ciúmes. Preocupação talvez. Ciúmes nunca.

- E isso significa...? – tentou começar, com medo do que poderia ouvir.

- Não significa nada. – foi o que ela disse antes de sentir o sabor dos seus lábios contra o seus.

* * *

Nada mudou em seus hábitos de ver Narcisa naquele ano. Mesmo depois do anúncio oficial do seu casamento. Ela parecia enxergar como uma mera formalidade. Tinha plena consciência do dia que deveria assumir o papel de esposa perfeita que fora treinada para ser. Mas nada impedia de continuar procurando por Severus. Ele, por sua vez, tinha que estudar para os N.I.E.M's, buscava se relacionar melhor com a sociedade bruxa, pesquisava sobre o homem auto intitulado Lord Voldemort e suas ideias revolucionários, ao mesmo tempo via Lily firmar um relacionamento com Potter. Mas nada impedia os seus encontros com a loira sonserina. Sabia que depois daquele ano tudo terminaria.

* * *

Então saiu de Hogwarts. Narcisa permaneceu. Vez ou outra enviava cartas onde trocavam informações sobre a ideologia do Lorde das Trevas. Ela concordava com as suas ideias de até o apoiava a sua postura de seguidor. Mas nada de beijos. Nada de encontros.

Passou aquele ultimo ano sofrendo a ausência de Lily. Odiava perde-la e odiava ver que ela planejava se casar com Potter. O ódio que corroía a sua alma só impulsionava a busca pela arte das trevas. O Lorde gostava disso, dizia que poderia usá-lo para tarefas mais refinadas.

E não tinha Narcisa para distraí-lo. Não tinha Narcisa para ouvi-lo. Conforme o ano corria ela parecia tão distante quanto a própria Lily. Aquilo também doía de maneira inexplicável. Convencia-se que lidar com a ausência de Narcisa era somente uma questão física. Nada mais que isso.

Mais um verão se passou. Tornara-se um dos homens de maior confiança do Lord das Trevas. Considerava os demais comensais de sangue puro tão inferiores intelectualmente quanto os próprios trouxas. Entre eles estava Lucius Malfoy, um homem desagradável e esnobe que estava prestes a se casar com Narcisa. Não podia deixar de sentir pena da garota, além de vitorioso toda vez que Lucius lhe mandavam um olhar esnobe e ele se lembrava dos encontros que tivera com a sua noiva.

* * *

Nunca esperou que as coisas se encaminhassem para aquela direção.

Na verdade, pensara sim. Nas noites solitárias que sonhava poder sentir mais do que somente as coxas da loira quando os seus beijos evoluíam para algo mais intenso. Tentava focar o rosto de Lily, mas era o corpo de Narcisa que inundava os seus sonhos e pensamentos. Porém nunca acreditou que poderia avançar o sinal. Queria, e muito, mas sabia que não era o objetivo dela.

Até aquele dia que Narcisa surgira de vestido de noiva quando fora atender a campainha da porta da sua casa.

Ela estava lá, com o belíssimo vestido branco e casto ressaltando a sua beleza natural e feições delicadas. Não usava nenhuma maquiagem e o cabelo não estava penteado. Não portava nenhuma bolsa ou apetrecho, nem mesmo o buquê. Era somente ela e o vestido.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Como sabe onde é a minha casa? – ele perguntou, ignorando o fato que não a via a quase dois anos.

Quando ela deu aquele conhecido sorriso malicioso soube na mesma hora que ela nunca daria a resposta.

- Faz muito tempo, Snape. Senti falta dos nossos treinos.

Ela se aproximou, não com o mesmo intuito que sempre fazia, mas encostou as mãos no peito dele empurrando delicadamente forçando a abrir o caminho para que entrasse. Visto que seria muito escandaloso que ela permanecesse ali de vestido de noiva, não objetou para que ela entrasse.

A loira passou pouco tempo analisando a sua residência com desdém. Virou-se novamente para ele, um sorriso divertido em seus lábios. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, com medo do que viria.

- O que você quer afinal, Narcisa?

- Se lembra de quando começamos os nossos encontros, há uns três anos em Hogwarts?

Ele assentiu friamente. Aprendera com o Lorde a controlar as suas emoções. Não corava, não sentia. Escondia tudo numa fachada fria.

- Eu disse que queria te beijar porque não sabia como fazer isso com a pessoa que eu gostava. – ela deu uma pausa, vagando os seus olhos novamente pela casa. Ele intuiu que estava nervosa, pois evitava o contato visual.

- Lembro.

- Então... – deixou os seus olhos vagar mais um pouco antes de se concentrar nele. Estavam escuros e compenetrados. Assustados e... sedutores. – Eu também não sei como fazer isso na noite de núpcias.

A declaração fora muito pesada para a breve compreensão. Ele poderia ficar horas mortificado com aquela sugestão, mas não tivera tempo de responder. Narcisa andou a passos largos em sua direção. Não precisou de muito esforço para alcança-lo daquela vez, pois o salto alto que também reproduzia um ruído no chão permitiu que ela agarrasse o seu pescoço com ferocidade.

Ele correspondeu o beijo sedento por sentir o gosto dela mais uma vez. As suas mãos foram diretos para a sua cintura, sentindo a incomum textura do vestido de noiva. Ela bagunçava os seus cabelos como era de praxe, mas arfava mais desesperada, desejosa, _saudosa_.

Cambalearam sem se desgrudar até atingir um armário. Houve um ruído de algo se estilhaçando no chão, mas ele não deu atenção, se preocupando em explorar a conhecida boca de Narcisa e deslizar as mãos pelo irritante vestido de noiva. Ele correu os seus lábios para o pescoço, mordiscando e chupando a pele alva com cheiro floral. Ela gemia baixo abraçando as suas costas enquanto ele sentia o sabor daquela região . Os dedos começaram a buscar os botões apressados. Ela levantou o seu queixo o forçando a se encararem.

- Quero ser levada para o quarto como uma noiva.

Severus obedeceu. Dobrou os seus joelhos e a encaixou nos seus braços. Ela aproveitou a proximidade dos seus rostos para depositar suaves beijos. Severus não era um homem muito forte, mas Narcisa era leve e pequena, não tendo dificuldade para guia-la até o seu quarto, onde a deixou suavemente em cima da cama.

Ele voltou a beijá-lo quando posicionou o seu corpo por cima do dela. Queria terminar aquilo com um toque de varinha. Mas sabia que ela merecia mais. Por isso voltou à sua tarefa de beijar o seu pescoço e o pouco do colo que o vestido mostrava.

Narcisa inclinou o suficiente para que ele pudesse voltar a mexer nas suas costas. Então os dedos automaticamente voaram para os botões, tirando um por um com pressa, porém com precisão.

Ela ajudou a tirá-lo por cima da cabeça tendo dificuldades com a saia volumosa. Ela não estava preocupada em amassá-lo ou estraga-lo, só queria se ver livre daquele peso branco o mais rápido possível. Então teve o primeiro vislumbre da sua lingerie. Preta de renda, fazendo um contraste maravilhoso com a sua pele branca. Ele deixou os seus lábios beijar suavemente o seu corpo recém descoberto, até que ela começasse a se sentir impaciente e tirar o casaco dele.

Não queria admitir que tinha vergonha que ela se decepcionasse com o seu corpo, mas Narcisa não se refreou ao começar a tirar as roupas dele. Mordeu os lábios sedutoramente quando começou a desabotoar a sua camisa. Não estava decepcionada. Também aproveitou para fazer um caminho de beijos do pescoço dele até o peito.

Ele tirou a calça num movimento rápido e voltou a colar os seus corpos. Ela gemeu mais alto quando sentiu o volume de sua calça encostar-se entre as suas pernas. Então começou a remexer-se buscando mais contato. Ele notou isso contento um gemido e buscando a abertura do seu sutiã.

Ela era perfeita. Até melhor do que tinha imaginado em seus sonhos. Deixou as suas mãos apertarem aquela região suavemente, arrancando gemidos dela, mas não se concentrou muito naquilo. Não queria assustá-la. E também era tão inexperiente quanto ela, não queria machuca-la com a sua falta de tato.

Mas o corpo dela continuava querendo mais atenção na parte de baixo. Ela acariciava as suas pernas entrelaçadas esperando o momento. Ficou um pouco nervoso ao segurar as alças de sua calcinha. Mas seguiu firme. Conforme ele revelava aquele esperado pedaço do corpo, percebeu que ela tremia um pouco e se forçava a cerrar as pernas. Então voltou novamente para o seu rosto. Ela pegava fogo de tão vermelha que estava. Ele não queria corar também com a sua expressão, embora visse que estava sendo inútil.

Ele tentou tranquilizava enquanto afastava as pernas dela. Retirou a sua roupa íntima um tanto ansioso. Depositou um beijo em seus lábios antes de se posicionar entre as suas pernas.

Teve que encará-la para ter certeza daquilo. O seu olhar respondeu tudo.

Começou com o máximo de cuidado possível pois sabia que Narcisa nunca tinha feito aquilo antes. Ela soltou um gemido alto, mas a sua expressão lhe aparentava dor. Moveu-se um pouco, mas ela novamente fez uma careta, sentindo-se desconfortável. Pensou em parar e se retirar, embora fosse difícil. Não queria vê-la sofrer pela sua falta de experiência. Mas ela sibilou um "Continue" quando ele não seguiu com o movimento. Assentindo mais uma vez ele continuou.

Movia lentamente e com cuidado. Sentia-se tão bem dentro dela, ela era tão quente e receptiva que sabia que ela merecia mais do que aqueles movimentos desajeitados. Ela, então, começou a mover os quadris em volta dele enquanto os seus gemidos aumentavam. Foi o suficiente para que ele estocasse com mais velocidade e força.

Logo ela não se continha mais então a arfar e gemer ferozmente enquanto ele aumentava o movimento. Se via transpirar e soltar ruídos estranhos pela boca, mas a única coisa que importava naquele momento era Narcisa e como ela correspondiam as suas estocadas. O rosto contorcendo-se de prazer, vermelho e molhado e chamando pelo seu nome o estava enlouquecendo. Sabia que não aguentaria por muito tempo, o seu ápice estava próximo. Inclinou-se para beijá-la mais uma vez, ela arranhava as suas costas enquanto se inclinava.

Então veio o momento que nublou a sua mente. Quando ouviu que ela _gritou _o seu nome fora o suficiente para ceder ao ato e esparramar-se dentro dela. Deixou o corpo cair cansado, mas satisfeito, recebendo os braços dela o acolhendo.

Ela espalhou pequenos beijos pela sua cabeça enquanto a acariciava. Ele não queria deixar o interior dela, embora o tenha feito. A imagem que vira fora a mais perfeita possível. Narcisa brilhava de satisfação: todas as feições no seu rosto e o brilho dos seus olhos indicavam que sim.

Mas aquilo durou muito pouco. Após receber mais um beijo dela, Narcisa começou a procurar as suas roupas, vestindo-se tão lentamente que era o suficiente para deixa-lo excitado de novo. Desta vez se permitiu usar a varinha para repor o vestido de noiva. Seria a última vez que a veria vestida assim. Não fora convidado.

Deu um selinho rápido nos seus lábios quando terminou de se vestir. Severus ainda estava na cama, nu, estupefato com a sua atitude. Ela parecia tranquila e plenamente satisfeita. Antes que pudesse sair do quarto, ele não se conteve ao perguntar.

- Por que, Narcisa?

Ela fingiu um dar de ombros, mas ele vislumbrou o brilho divertido nos olhos dela.

- É o hábito.

**Nota final: **Eu gostaria de dizer que estou tão feliz com o fato da fanfic ter ganhado Prata no Challenge! Não imaginei que a Fla ia gostar tanto, considerando o ship super _weirdo_. Se alguém que teve coragem de ler chegou até aqui, deixe um review por favor! A caixinha de review está logo aqui em baixo, não custa nada! Valeu gente C:


End file.
